Insanis
by roguewanderllust
Summary: Demi Lovato original fiction Released from treatment into a world in turmoil Demi is faced with new challenges. Along with the demons in her head. But some unlikely meetings lead her down a path she'll never forget. This is her story.
1. Freedom Tastes of Reality

Ragged breaths tore through her body as she stood in front of the door. This was it. She was finally leaving. And like hell did she feel good about it. Still she couldn't help the butterflies that had surfaced as soon as the doctor had come to let her know it was time. She had prepared as best she could. What did you even wear on the day you left treatment? She had been wearing her own clothes all along. Sure it was a special occasion but that didn't exactly mean she was going to get dolled up only to jump straight into a car. She was in the middle of nowhere after all. Surrounded by nothing but forests and a small village somewhere just south of here.

So she had slipped into her trusty pair black jeans and with a loose fitting tank and her favourite loose sweater that provided her with comfort and an ok look all at once. Too long in this place had made her resort to mostly the same thing every day in terms of clothes. She had spent almost a hour in front of the little bathroom mirror, tying up and letting loose the long dark waves that framed her face, finally settling on leaving it down with a beanie stuffed onto her head. All her worrying was mainly due to the fact she didn't know who was collecting her today. Was it her parents? Or her sister? Or who? She didn't have clue, and therefore didn't know how to present herself to them, she didn't know what they would think. It had always been that way with her parents. She had spent years trying to figure out what they were thinking when it came to her. Behind their eyes there didn't seem to be any kind of emotion, no giveaway. And it hurt that they didn't want to show that kind of sentiment. They hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Their own child and they could barely look her in the eye. Why?

Because she was crazy.

At least that was how they had dubbed it. The tears had found their way to her eyes before she had a chance to realize they were welling up. Self soothing was not uncommon to her, it was how she had learned to deal with the rejection. She turned into herself, her own thoughts, which in turn had rounded on her. There was no safe haven. From the people she lived with to the conscience in her head. Everyone hated her. No wonder people had thought she was crazy. She had started to believe she was. That's when it had all gone wrong. She would take it out on herself. The feel of the cold pain across her skin brought her relief if only for a minute. So much so that she would do it regularly. And then she had been found.

That incident in particular she had taken it a step too far. Cut too close to the fatal point. Her hostile parents had come home to find her passed out in the bathroom. The crimson blood leaving sinuous stains against the cream floor tiles. A mess no one should ever have to deal with, but they had. And dealt with it was an understatement. She had woken up in an unfamiliar room, neither a hospital or her own bedroom. But the conspicuous room had turned out to be the best thing to happen to her. She had been put into treatment in order to sort out her head. But she knew her parents had seen it as a way to get rid of her.

Today marked her two year anniversary there and now she was finally going home, or at least back to the house she had grown up in. She couldn't really call it a home anymore, if it had ever been one.

Reaching out she let her fingers grasp the handle and swing the door open. Beams of the morning sunlight shone through and the breeze that followed helped calm her a little. Taking a deep breath she grasped her suitcase solidly and stepped out onto the porch.

Suitcase sitting against the porch steps, she stood wring her fingers in anticipation. Whoever was collecting her wasn't on time, and she could feel those butterflies building back up. Beside her the sweet receptionist was rambling on goodnaturely about how exciting it must be for her to be going home. All she could do was smile absentmindly and nod at intervals, making it seem as if she was paying attention. After the best part of fifteen minutes had passed she let out a sigh and sank onto one of the steps, chin resting on in the palm of her hand. Her so called parents had obviously not bothered to be on time, or maybe it was their way of giving her a subtle hint that nothing had changed between them.

"I'm sorry doll, i'm sure it's just traffic on the highway, shouldn't be too long more."

She smiled up at the woman with a more sincere look this time.

"It's ok Doris, I don't mind the wait. You're probably right, traffic can be a killer if caught at the wrong time can't it."

Neither of them wanted to acknowledge the fact that there wasn't a highway for miles in any direction. When the facility had said it provided reclusiveness they had meant it. The sound of an engine blustering down the drive toward the treatment center made both women look up in ardor. A sleek black range rover pulled up a couple of meters across from the porch. Windows tinted and pulled up, not giving away the occupants. Getting to her feet hesitantly she wondered if this could possibly be her parents. Not that she had ever known them to be the kind to drive cars like this. The new, expensive type that is. She heard the distinctive sound of the drivers door opening and her stomach knotted as her chocolate eyes scanned the framework of the car waiting to see who it was.

After a few seconds of awkward silence between herself and Doris, the tall figure of a man rounded the rear of the range rover. Darkwash jeans filtered into scuffed boots and a grey tshirt hugged a muscular chest. Tanned, athletic and muscled arms hung at his sides with the hands stuffed into his pockets. She let her eyes focus in on his face, dark stubble framed his defined jawline and melted into a head of unruly black hair. She couldn't see his eyes, they were masked behind black wayfarers, matching both his hair and ironically the vehicle he had driven in. Trying to place him her mind was blank. Nothing seemed familiar about the man standing a few metres away and yet even throughout the awkward silence, he didn't seem to look as uncomfortable as she felt.

His right hand pulled out of it's grasp on the pocket and waved in a friendly salute. She felt her face contort into a puzzled frown. He seemed to catch on and his hand paused halfway.

"Do you know this young fellow?" whispered Doris.

She wasn't sure how to react to the question. Something pulled at her to say she did but that was no help. The young man in question began to take hesitant steps towards them.

"Demi?" his deep voice called in half a question.

Her eyes shot back to him from Doris as something at her heartstrings screamed at her. She opened her mouth to reply as he reached a hand and removed the wayfarers from hiding his full facial features. A pair of deep brown eyes almost identical to hers looked at her full of concern and warmth. Something she hadn't expected.

"Dems, it's me."

His hand pressed against his chest as if to emphasize the fact but there was no longer a need to. Her heart had finally gotten it's message through and his name fell from her lips in a gasp.

"Aaron.."

All hesitation vanished from her being as his mouth formed a massive grin in her direction. Blinking away the tears for the second time that day Demi launched herself forward, closing those few metres between them and throwing her arms around the neck of her older brother. Letting her face sink into his shoulder, breathing in everything about him as the tears fell.

She felt an overwhelming sense of belonging as his arms wrapped around her, cinching her into a bearhug. She couldn't help it as the light sobs began to wrack her.

"It's ok, " he mumbled softly, "you're alright, you're coming home now."

And she knew she was.


	2. An Open Road With Golden Trees

Twenty minutes later even after all the introductions and pleasantries with Doris, Demi still couldn't believe her eyes that Aaron was there. He was so grown up she wasn't even sure how much of the guy she used to know was still around. Two years was a long time to be distant from someones life. She just hoped there wasn't too much distance that they couldn't come back from. However as she watched him with laugh and joke around with Doris she knew it wasn't going to be like that. She had been eighteen when her parents had deposited her in this place. Aaron himself had just turned twenty. Now she was that twenty year old, excited to start living and he was twenty-two doing god-knows-what with his life out there. Her stomach sunk at the idea of facing a normal life now. Here at the center was normality for her. Life on a West Coast city was completely out of orbit from that normalcy. What was she going to do for a living? How was she going to fit in, make friends out there. She knew how ridiculous her questions would sound if voiced aloud but Demi couldn't help but wonder.

She had led a solitary clean life, granted amongst quite an insane bunch. Everyday people, the thought scared her. They had all adapted to life. Others her age had experienced the everyday challenges and developed as people. She had been here trying to rid herself of the poisonous thoughts that plagued her. She didn't know the first thing about being your generic everyday young woman.

"Dems?...you ready?"Aarons voice brought her back to the here and now.

Eyes searching to meet his she smiled.

"Yes definitely"Aaron bent and picked up her suitcase.

Pecking Doris politely on the cheek before leaving her to say her goodbyes. Hugging the material of her sweatshirt to her, Demi turned to the older woman. As much as she never thought she would, she was going to miss her.

"Well my dear good luck to you. I'm sure you'll be fine, as right as rain in no time. Just promise you'll make a phonecall every now and then."

The woman regarded her with forlorn aged eyes.

"Or at least send a letter."

Smiling at the kindness she'd received from Doris not just today, but for the whole two years, Demi pulled her into a hug.

"I promise Doris, I promise."

With one last wave, Demi jumped into the Range Rover next to Aaron, eyes never lingering from the center until it had faded from sight in her side mirror.

Shifting around to get comfortable she bit her lip knowing the next question from them would be hard to listen to an answer for.

"So, how's...um...I mean, mom and dad? Are they doing ok."

Momentarily Aaron's eyes found hers in the rearview mirror, before they eyed the road once more. She could tell he was trying to choose the right words.

"They were good. Took some time for everything to sink in but they managed to work through whatever was on their minds."

He shrugged as he spoke. From past experiences Demi knew this meant he wasn't 100% sure of what he had spoken.

"Y'know as much as you may believe it. They didn't hate you. Not fully at least."

His words cut like a dagger into her chest. How could that be? The sincerity in his voice made her want to believe him however.

"I guess with me out from under their feet, it was easier to pretend they didn't."

She couldn't help how bitter that came out sounding. Pent up frustrations had that effect.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's not your fault."

She glanced up regretfully at him.

"What about you? What have you been up to since I saw you last? I feel like you've grown way too fast."

A rough chuckle escaped him as the Range sped past trees and other landscape. She was relieved to feel the tension ease right back off.

"Well yes kid, that would be because I have grown quite a bit since then. Can't stay the same forever."

"I know, I know" she grinned. "I just didn't exactly expect..."

Her hands gestured at his arms and torso"...all of this. What, have you been living at the gym to achieve this look?"

A flicker of something she didn't understand passed over his face before his normal gaze resumed.

"Something like that I guess. C'mon, I'm not the only one who's changed. Have you seen yourself? I don't think I've ever seen you look so healthy and full of life in a long, long time. If it wasn't for that hair of yours I might not have recognised my own sister."

She could feel the smile not only on her face but inside her. She did feel full of life. Right now. Maybe that was to do with the way she was heading home, under a blue sky, her brother along too. She hadn't thought this day would come. Even if something did seem rough around the edges about it all.

"I guess we've all changed. What about Cy..."

"Cyan? She...is her usual self. Follows no ones rule but her own."

Demi nodded at his words, yes her sister had always possessed that passionate ability to be able to hold her own whenever she wanted.

"She's gotta be what? Twenty-three now?"

It was hard to absorb the reality of how much they'd all grown in two years.

"Twenty-four actually. She's getting old."

Demi chuckled softly. Cyan wouldn't like the thought of that very much.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Aaron drove them along. She let her eyes take in the view as it sped past outside her window. Tall green pine trees melted together into a blur as the passed. Thoughts of all the possibilities open to her danced in her head, making her smile. Sure she'd have to rely on Aaron to help her out for a while but it couldn't be too long before she'd be on her feet. She hoped it would be sooner rather than later. Leaving her head fall back against the headrest, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Trying to fight is she eventually gave up and let it happen.

With a yawn, Demi's eyes blinked open to find her forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window. Sitting up properly she tried to focus in on her surroundings. Beside her Aaron was still casually slouched, cruising the Range Rover along at a steady pace. The beat of an Eminem song vibrating through the car lightly. From what she could make of outside, they had reached a more southern point of the country. The sun was beating down and it must be in extreme heat outside. Luckily for them the car had a fivestar AC system built into it.

"Sorry I fell asleep." She yawned.

Her eyes caught Aaron's grin.

"It's not a problem. It's a long trek I know."

"So where exactly are we right now?"

Tucking her feet up under her Demi pulled at the seatbelt that was digging into her neck.

"We are deep in Texas at the moment. We should be coming up to a small town in a few minutes. I might make a quick stop. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Now that he mentioned it, Demi could feel the slight pressure on her bladder. Being asleep had obviously taken her mind off that fact.

"Yeah actually. Um..do you have change on you? I mean all my money is stuffed back in the suitcase. I just, could I borrow a dollar or two for something to eat?"

"Sure yeah, don't worry about it."

A couple of minutes later the trees began to thin out and the more desert landscape she knew of Texas faded in. In the distance you could just make out one or two buildings. As the car approached them something seemed to make Aaron tense up. She decided it was best if she didn't try to get answer out of him. Although it worried her slightly as she noticed how white his knuckles had gone where he gripped the steering wheel. Her eyes went to his face where his own dark pair seemed to be scanning the road ahead, back and forth. Biting down on her lip she wondered what could be bothering him this sound of the cars simmered down as Aaron pulled into a gas station, one of only three buildings in the remote town-of-sorts. The other two being a rundown diner and a water tower. Demi's eyebrow raised as she tried to imagine living in a place like this. What did people do for fun? Killing the engine completely Aaron turned to her.

"Alright, I'll grab some refreshments or whatever inside, if you want to hit the bathroom. It's just there." His hand pointed and Demi noticed the door with a clearly marked toilet sign. Nodding she went to get out of the car but Aaron's hand stopped her.

"Do me a favour, please, when you're done get straight back in the car. I'll only be a few minutes but...if I'm not out just lock the door until I do."

Brow furrowing in puzzlement she opened her mouth to ask why but he cut her off.

"Please just agree, I just, I'm trying to be careful about where we are. It doesn't look too friendly. Ok?"

His eyes seemed to be pleading with her so Demi nodded.

"Ok I will. Just make sure to get chocolate."

With a grin she hopped out of the Range, carrying her rucksack with her. As she passed Aaron he nodded in regards their conversation.

"I'll be back in a few."

She made her way to the restroom, closing the door as she saw him enter the store's one. Clicking the lock into place she looked around, for such a rundown looking place, the bathroom was actually sanitary. Placing her rucksack onto the counter that held the sink she shimmied down her jeans and sat onto the toilet bowl. Tapping her fingers against her thigh she contemplated why Aaron was so touchy about the place. It wasn't as if they were in danger. It was just a rest-stop. Then again she could understand it in one sense. If she was on her own this wouldn't be her first choice of places to stop.

Flushing after her, she washed her hands and took a few seconds to look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked ok, a little tired but then again she had been asleep and her contacts were agitating her eyes. Splashing some cold water against her face to wake her up she deemed it time to head back to the car. Soon enough she'd have to face her parents and that thought daunted her more than anything. But she had Aaron. That was the comforting part of it all. Sighing she unlocked the door and stepped out into the Texan sunshine for the second time.

"Hey there darlin' you lost or something?"


	3. What's a pretty thing like you doing?

Stopping in her tracks Demi's skin crawled at the sound of that voice. Turning around her eyes met a ragged looking guy leaning against the wall of the restroom. He looked rather homeless as she took in his attire. The jeans he wore were caked in dirt and had multiple holes throughout. His feet encased in a tatty pair of sneakers. Eyes roaming to the guys face she bit her lip to stop from giving a cry of disgust. His eyes were almost hollow looking, sunk back into his head with circles as black as night surrounding them. His face covered with a dirty blonde head of hair. Along with a straggly unkempt beard. She inwardly grimaced at the mess this man was. The filthy grey tshirt he was sporting was just as bad as the rest of him. It's sleeves had been cut off and the material was ripped in many places. As before the caked dirt was present, with other suspicious stains, was that... her stomach churned at the thought. Blood?

"N..No I'm not thanks."

She could hear as well as feel the nerves in her voice, knowing he could sense it too. She went to continue on her way to the car when he slipped around cutting off her route. Heart pounding in her chest she wished she'd stayed in the car all along.

"Well, what's a pretty thing like you doing wandering these parts?"

Swallowing the bile that had built in her throat, she could do nothing but open and close her mouth like some kind of stranded fish. She backed away as the guy took a few cautious steps toward her.

"I'm only passing through, now if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

Trying to move around him while leaving a wide berth, she could feel the real panic set in as he blocked her one more. Continuing to make her back up until she felt the restroom wall against her spine. Breath coming faster she held it as the guy pressed a hand at either side of her, trapping her between the wall and him.

"Now you see that just doesnt work for me darlin' round these parts we don't get too many sweet things like you."

Ramming her eyes shut Demi pulled her head back as far as she could, cringing from touch as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"What do you want from me?" she half whispered.

"Well now sweet thing, what do you think?"

She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as the guy ran his hand along her side. Shaking her head furiously as she tried pushing him away, his dirty fingers slipping under her clothes and trying to worm their way upwards. The other hand roamed around her jeans and she jumped in shock as he squeezed her ass tightly, pushing her body against his.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Now now darlin' none of that!" he spat as he caught her arms and pinned them against the wall. Pushing against her so she couldn't fight back. "Listen to me ya hear, I'm gonna take you back to my place. Bet your pretty little head has caught the drift of whats going to happen then. See, no body ventures this way too often, so we're gonna have it all to ourselves. Ain't it sound like fun!"

He hissed the words into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. Demi was crying properly now, struggling in a futile attempt to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

"Hey darlin' why you actin' like this?"

He caught her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Please..."

"Ssssh, ssh now. Don't worry. Pretty soon you won't be feeling too bad, you might even like it."

This made her struggle even more.

"And I'm gonna let you in on a little secret sweet thing. You may be pretty, but I get bored easily. And when I get bored I'll put you out of your misery, with a knife through your heart. How does that sound? Huh?"

She couldn't say anything, her voice was cut off by his grip and she didn't have any words anyway.

"Alright let's get you settled in"

His hand set her face free as he moved and grabbing her waist, picked her up. She took this as her opportunity to make a getaway. Using all the force she could muster, Demi pulled her hand back and brought her elbow to his face as hard as she could. The crack of her bone meeting his cheek caused him to curse in pain and let go of her. Demi ran toward the store but within seconds he was back, grabbing her from behind and pulling her with him.

"Now, now darlin' that wasn't very nice was it?"

"AARON?!"

The scream ripped from her throat frantically. Praying he could hear her as she dug her heels into the dirt. Stalling as much as possible.

"AARON?!"

Her shouts were muffled as a dirty hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Who in the hell are you hollering at?"

Twisting and turning manically until his hand slipped away, she turned to face him and hit out wildly at him. Struggling against the way he grabbed onto her clothes. Relief washed through her as she heard footsteps running.

"Demi, what's wro-...Son of a Bitch!"

It was clear Aaron understood what was happening. The panic that had set in earlier subsided somewhat but never completely left. The guy still had a hold on her arm and didn't seem to be loosening it. Even with the sight of Aaron and all is anger behind her.

"Let her go you piece of shit!"

Demi could feel the contempt behind Aaron's words. Her dark eyes scanned the guy's face trying to understand what he was seeing in Aaron.

"Y'know I don't think I will, bud"

He let the 'd' pop for emphasize as he stared Aaron down.

"What's it to you anyways? She your girlfriend? I can't fault you there, who wouldn't want a piece of that eh?"

He slapped her ass roughly once more causing her to jerk towards him and Aaron to let out a sort of growl. He chuckled as his words slipped out.

"Those pretty chocolate eyes of hers, and that sweet sweet skin, I bet you love seeing all that. Feeling it against your fingers as you catch a grip of her breasts and everything else too. Pity she's all covered up right now. Don't you think it's unfair you keep it all to yourself."

She cringed as his hand reached for her face once more.

"DON'T fucking touch her." spat Aaron

The guy did nothing more than chuckle.

"Or what pretty boy?"

Demi heard the door of the Range open and shut with a bang. SHe puzzled over what he was doing. She just hoped he had some kind of action plan. She hated how close she still was to this guy. Hearing a click that sounded familiar, Demi raised her eyes to see the guy's own pair widening in alarm. Confused she tried to angle her head so that she could see Aaron. As her neck twisted around, her heart rate quickened to see Aaron standing only a few metres away, his right hand raised and a gun ready and aimed in their direction.

"Or you'll wish you'd never set foot out of whatever hole you crawled from"


End file.
